Masks designed for providing treatment to the skin are known in the art, such as SKII Facial Treatment Mask on the Japanese market. Such masks are made of a substrate and a liquid soaked in the substrate, wherein the mask is adhered only very weakly to the skin, such that the mask is easily removed from the skin with practically no tension to the skin. These treatment masks can be distinguished from removal masks. Removal masks are those designed to firmly adhere to the skin and thereby remove dirt, clogs, and excess corneum on the surface and in the pores of skin upon peeling off the mask. Treatment masks are particularly suitable for applying to the skin for delivering moisturizing agents and other benefit agents to the skin through a wet, typically aqueous, environment. In fact, delivery of moisturizing agents and other benefit agents via a mask is advantageous in that the skin is exposed to an abundant amount of such agents over a lengthy period of time. Treatment masks also provide relaxation benefit to the user upon use, because the usage encourages the user to sit or lay down. Treatment masks are generally applied to the facial skin.
Although these treatment masks provide some skin conditioning benefits such as moisturized feel by the use of moisturizing agents, consumers who are conscious of their skin desire treatment masks which provide improved skin conditioning benefits such as smoothness and softness, in addition to moisturized feel.
Based on the foregoing, there is still a need for a mask composition which provides improved skin conditioning benefits, and particularly, a mask composition which provides smoothness, softness, and moisturized feel to the skin.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.